Eh?
by RandomGuy520
Summary: Why did this have to happen to me? My talk talk and they are morons/jerks! But no "I have to go on a journey." Whatever created the Earth help me.


Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End

"Congratulations Linus! You get your first pokemon!", Cried Pr. Oak.

"Woohoo!"; said Linus obliviously happy.

"Alright! This one's Bulbasaur!", Oak said as he threw down a pokeball which opened and out came a seed. What!

"Well, it is a seed pokemon after all right?", Oak said joyfully. Oak grabbed a second pokeball and threw it and out came a chameleon on fire. It was screeching in pain as it was being scorched to death. Then it stopped running around. It then licked it's eye and fell down sideways. Not moving.

"There you got a charmander!", Oak said as joyfully as ever. Linus was horrified. What was wrong with all the pokemon?

"Here comes Squirtle!", cried Oak.

He threw down a pokeball and out came a puddle of water.

"Oops, looks like it melted", said Oak.

"Nooooo!", cried Linus.

Linus's head then flew up and came face to face with the very low ceiling of his house.

"Owowowowow", Linus cried in pain.

Linus looked around his room and realised something great. It was just a dream! So Squirtle never really melted!

"Whew it was just a nightmare.", Linus said to himself.

Linus climbed out of his pokeball dotted blankets and walked to his pikachu mirror and looked in it. Basically it was a giant pikachu head with a rectangular mouth that the mirror was in. Inside the mirror was a ten year old boy with spiky sandy blonde hair with blue and white striped PJ's and a matching hat for good measure.

Linus walked towards his pokemon calender. Horror rose through him. It was the day he gets a starter from Pr. Oak!

Linus skipped changing clothes and ran out the door.

His house was small and had four rooms. A living room, a kitchen, his mom's room and his. Oh and a hallway.

Linus threw on his slippers and ran to the Professor's lab. When he finally got there he looked through the lab window and saw Pr. Oak in between a bunch of machines that had blinking lights. Pr. Oak then saw Linus and smiled. But it was the same horrific smile from his dream. The one with the melted squirtle.

The memory of that dream sent a shiver up his spine. No. No no no no no no no no no. No 4x that many no's. There was no way in hell he would get a melted squirtle for a starter. He would catch his starter. But then he needed pokeballs. He had no money but perhaps he could persuade Pr. Oak to give him some.

Without thinking he went into the lab. Pr. Oak looked up from his work and and said,"Hi, would you like a pokemon?"

"Uh...um no, actually I got one...um...yesterday...yeah.", Linus stammered while trying to think of what to say next.

Linus could tell Pr. Oak was suspicious.

"Hmmm. I thought your family was poor and couldn't afford pokeballs.", said Oak.

"W...well we uh found one heh heh.", stammered Linus.

"Then why are you here?", Oak asked.

"I uh wanted a pokedex and pokeballs.", Linus said hopeful.

"Okay heres your pokedex and pokeballs", Oak said suddenely joyful. Linus praised Arceus that it worked.

"Have a good journey !", Oak said as Linus walked out of the lab.

Almost immediately when he got home he was lectured to near death by his mother then his mother started crying saying she was all worried and all. Right after the mommy moment Linus went upstairs and prepared for a journey.

He got out of his PJ's and put on a long sleeve black undershirt with a white T-shirt on top and a pair of black baggy jeans.

He then packed everything he needed for a journey. He packed a sleeping bag, his stuffed snivy squishy, five pairs of underwear, a bottle of water, lots of can food and a portable heater.

He put everything in a duffle bag and went to his mom to say goodbyes then but on his red and black sneakers and left.

When Linus got to route one he didn't know how he would catch a pokemon or even find one so he used his pokedex to scan around. When his pokedex started beeping he didn't bother listening to it and tossed a pokeball in the direction the pokedex was beeping at. The pokeball saured through some trees and Linus ran after it and found it rolling back and forth till it clicked.

"Alright I caught a pokemon!"


End file.
